


Beer belly

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Drunkenness, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Here is an example of how Drunk Reaper acts and what Junkrat does to keep him under control





	Beer belly

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sumo Sunday! Always love me some chunkrat stuck in a door frame and drunk Reaper!

A sumo Sunday fic for today. Wanted some more reaptire and drunk reaper is adorable to write. So yeah, enjoy. Thinking of making this and a role swap where rat is drunk instead, like a part two.

—————————

Junkrat usually doesn’t get embarrassed much. In fact, he’d sport his plus size body to beaches wearing nothing but a speedo. Proud to show off his round gut. It’s never really occurred to him what the looks on other people’s faces could be.

So about a few six packs of beer ago, Reaper and Junkrat were enjoying a few drinks together as they sat in a few stools at overwatch’s own little bar. Fitted with a pool table and such.

Everyone was minding their business, getting a little too much to drink and becoming tipsy. It was a very positive mood. In fact, Reaper and Jack were actually chatting. Of course the good times were beer meant to last, and when one becomes under the influence, things that usually stay in someone’s mind are spoken.

So an accidental remark about Reaper’s boyfriend caused a drunken argument. It was pretty funny to watch a beer bellied Reaper try to seem tough when Junkrat couldn’t help but hold in a laugh as he watched his boyfriend defend his honor. Eventually the argument went out of hand, and the person who started everything had to go. Discouraged, Reaper drank more and more.

Soon the vibe changed yet again to a positive one as Reaper became the life of the party. Empty glasses of beer gathered around where Reaper sat. Telling stories that Junkrat has heard at least a thousand times already. He would’ve been bored if it weren’t how Reaper tried to be dramatic about it, bouncing about the bar as he told these stories.

Before Reaper met Junkrat and Winston, he usually drank his feelings away. He felt he had no other way to calm himself down besides stuffing himself with food. Junkrat has helped Reaper’s slight alcohol problem, and it’s only pretty rare will Reaper use it to help himself calm down.

Even with all the times Junkrat saw his now boyfriend drunk, it was still funny to see how energetic he was. The one thing Junkrat wasn’t looking forward to, was the inevitable hangover for himself and especially Reaper. But for now Junkrat thought he could indulge himself a little bit more.

Everyone chuckled and laughed as Reaper stumbled with his words the more drunk he got. The stories verged into the plots of movies he’d watched long ago. Eventually he ran out of stories to tell, and in his extremely drunken state, one look at his boyfriend caused him to proudly start telling stories of his sex life.

It didn’t get too serious at first. You know, just how sweet of a boyfriend Junkrat was to him. How cuddling up to such a squishy guy felt amazing, but it started to veer to the extremely naughty.

“B-Being boyfriend’s *hick!* with a fatty means much *burp* *gasp* more than a good cuddle. M-Makes for amazing *hiccup* sex as well” Reaper slurred, day dreaming of his boyfriend’s body.

Everyone’s faces became a little uncomfortable, still the chuckled a little bit. Junkrat didn’t dare to look in his fellow team mates eyes as Reaper continued to talk. Causing his extremely chubby cheeks to turn a cherry red.

“Really guys *hiccup* it’s amazing. C-Can’t tell what I *groan* like more. He’s a great top and all *burp* but with all the weight he tries out easily. Besides, I-I quite enjoy shoving my dic-“

“OK! I think Gabe’s had a little too much to drink here. I think it’s best if we head back to our room. As always thanks fer the great beer rein” Junkrat said quickly as he interrupted Reaper by covering his hand over Gabe’s mouth.

Everyone nodded and chuckled, leaving Junkrat the most embarrassed he’s ever felt. Practically tugging his boyfriend back to his room. Which wasn’t an easy task thanks to his non existent muscles and Reaper’s heavy body.

“Mate!” Junkrat huffed as he slowly made his way back to the bedroom, “I get that yer enjoying yerself, but ya can’t just go out there and talk about our sex life!” Junkrat exclaimed.

Reaper pouted, “I have s-so much fun doing it though! Why can’t *hiccup* others know how good the sex is” Reaper slurred, leaning against Junkrat and tracing a finger along his chest.

Junkrat would have been exactly as drunk as Reaper by now if it wasn’t for his high weight, Reaper was still pretty fat but he drank a lot. It’s a good thing Junkrat saved some extra pizza from yesterday.

Junkrat opened the door to his room and let Reaper go in first, forgetting that he had become too wide for his door way. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

“W-Why aren’t you coming inside?” Reaper asked, oblivious to Junkrat’s problem.

“Because I’m too big fer the doorway love. Ya mind helping me out?” Junkrat asked, turning his face red as he tried sucking in his gut to allow room for him to enter.

Instead of grabbing his arms and pulling, Reaper didn’t do anything to help. He decided to just start playing with Junkrat’s belly! Junkrat couldn’t hold his breath as Reaper’s stubby talons rubbed and poked at his doughy belly.

“GABE!” Junkrat huffed, trying to get Reaper’s attention.

“W-WHAT? Can I *hiccup* not play with your belly?” Reaper cooed, groping some of Junkrat’s large belly.

“No! You can play with it all ye want! Just pull me inside first ok?” Junkrat pleaded, even though he really enjoyed a good belly rub, he wouldn’t want to be stuck in the door way while he was getting one.

“F-Fine CHUNKrat” Reaper huffed, grabbing Junkrat’s arms and tugging as hard as he could.

Junkrat sucked in his gut and tried to push himself as much as possible. Sweat started to glisten on his belly as he struggle to squeeze himself through. Thankfully the sweat caused Junkrat to slide through the rest of the door way. Unfortunately Reaper was unaware and kept tugging. Causing Junkrat to lose his balance and tumble directly onto Reaper.

“S-Someone’s getting *grunt* fat” Reaper chuckled after Junkrat rolled himself off of Reaper.

“Thanks fer noticing” Junkrat grinned, beginning to stand himself up but was stopped when he felt Reaper phase on top of him.

“All this squishing is *burp* *hick!* putting me in the mood” Reaper purred, smacking Junkrat’s belly and tracing his hand down below to grope Junkrat’s cock.

Junkrat stopped him, “I know! But yer drunk right now Gabe, besides I’m feeling pretty hungry” Junkrat said, pulling Reaper off of him and standing up. Sometimes it felt like taking care of a drunk Reaper was like taking care of a child.

While they ate pizza on the couch, Reaper outed and crossed his arms, refusing to eat the left over pizza.

“Come on Gabe have a few slices. You need it” Junkrat said, elbowing Reaper in the stomach.

“Well if I can’t have *hiccup* sex then I won’t eat!” Reaper huffed, crossing his arms.

Junkrat sighed, “fine. How about you getting to rub me belly and stuff me ONLY if you eat some” Junkrat suggested.

Reaper thought for a moment and then nodded, grabbing a box of pizza and starting to chow down on it. Obviously Reaper was actually really hungry, Junkrat could see how Reaper’s stomach begged for it.

After a filling meal, Reaper threw off his sweatshirt and tank top to give his bloated belly some room to breathe, “There! Now can I?” Reaper huffed, letting out a belch that lasted at least seven seconds long.

Junkrat nodded, and before he knew it Reaper was sitting on his lap. Humming a tune to himself as he grabbed a few slices of pizza and fed them to his boyfriend. Junkrat smiled as he felt Reaper’s warm gut press against his own.

As time went on Reaper began to feed Junkrat less and less and started to just play with his belly. Junkrat rested his head behind his hands as he relaxed. Enjoying the pleasant belly rub from Reaper.

“Your belly is so soft and squishy! Like dough!” Reaper exclaimed, grabbing a few handfuls of junkrat’s blubber and shaking it.

“I know right. This guts all fer you and your own big belly” Junkrat joked, poking Reaper’s massive gut.

“I’m not that big! Not as big and fat as you!” Reaper defended, smacking Junkrat’s belly.

Junkrat didn’t do anything in response. Just relaxing as Reaper continued to talk to himself about his extremely fat boyfriend.

Soon enough Junkrat fell asleep while the drunk Reaper continued to rub. Then he himself slowly cuddled up to Junkrat’s big belly. So soft and big like a pillow. Soon enough it’d be a bed.

So yeah, there was pros and cons about having a drunk Reaper in your care.

———————————

I hope y’all enjoyed this! Cause I sure did!


End file.
